He'll never know
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Caitlyn thinks back and remembers. it has shaitlyn and smitchie. there is also a mention of jaitlyn.


Wet salty tears dripped down Caitlyn's face as she laid on her back stretched out on her queen size bed that was in her apartment. Taking in a deep shaky breath she put her right hand on her stomach and her left arm over her eye's. Getting up she walked over to the desk, picked up an object, set it down and started sobbing. Looking at the delicate watch that Mitchie had given her last Christmas she realized that she would be back to their apartment with in the next half hour. Walking into the bath room, she ran the water in the sink to maximum coolness and splashed it onto her face. Going back into her room she opened up her underwear drawer and put said object in it wrapped in a pair of her boy shorts. Sitting down on her bed she brought her lap top over to her to wait for Mitchie and inevitably Shane.

In all honesty she didn't mind Shane coming over as much as she claimed to and he could see through that, see through her. Mitchie on the other hand couldn't understand why she made such a big fuss that he was over almost every other day, if not every day. They were friends. But he always had that power to read her like an open book, like when he found her at the docks when she found out that her boy friend fucked Tess when they were last at camp.

_Sitting on the beach by the lake, Caitlyn let the sobs rack her entire body thinking about her boy friend. See she was all ready to give everything up to him, but Tess had to ruin it. She had to step in and take Jake's virginity and make him fall head over heals with her. At first he was going to pretend that it didn't happen, and take Caitlyn's but Tess slipped something about it and she got mad, then depressed. The lake was always there for her, so that's where she ran. Crying her eye's out is where Shane found her not ten minutes later. At first he didn't say anything, just brought her into his arms and let her cry. After she was worn out from crying he asked her what was the matter, because pretty girls like her shouldn't cry. She tried to make up some dumb story about her pet running away, but she saw through that and finally got what was really wrong out of her. After learning what Tess did, he told her off in front of the whole camp and punched Jake right in the face. That was when he became her friend and got to know her and Mitchie._

Logging on to Yahoo she checked through her emails, then deleted and saved the appropriate ones. Clicking on one from Shane, she started laughing at the stupidity of the joke that it contained. That was another special thing about him, he could always make her laugh. Like the time that she broke her arm right before a big dance.

_Sitting on the couch she stubbornly crossed her arms, well as much as she could, in front of her. Shane was doing all in his power to convince her into the dress that he got for her to wear to the dance. Shaking her head for the twenty millionth time, she didn't want to go because she couldn't dance. Giving her a odd look he started naming off dances that she could do, along with little snippets of how they would look. She managed to keep a relatively strait face during the disco dancing and hustle, but when he started doing the chicken dance and turned around to shake his butt at her she lost it. She was laughing so hard that she fell off the couch. He bent over and helped her up shaking the dress at her a bit with a 'please' look on his face. Sighing she grabbed it, went and put it on and was ready to go. That was the night she realized she really liked Shane as more than just a friend._

_That was also the night he and Mitchie kissed for the first time of many._

Going on to another site Caitlyn started thinking about the relationship of Mitchie and Shane over the past year. It started out kind of bad for her, especially the first night they came home and he took Mitchie's virginity.

_Caitlyn heard Mitchie come and was going to go greet her till he heard soft moans coming from the living room. Peering out a bit from her door she saw Shane and her making out heavily in the front room, him pushing her back wards to Mitchie's room. Getting her in there Caitlyn spent the whole night hearing tiny whispers and moans, each one breaking her heart more and more._

_That night she was going to tell Shane that she loved him. But after that, she asked her other friend Jason to do her the biggest favor. She lost her virginity to Jason that night while Mitchie and Shane were out, and they never found out about it._

Closing her lap top Caitlyn went to stare out the window. Thinking about it, Jason wasn't a bad choice, sure he was gay but that's why she asked him. She couldn't face going to some bar and picking up someone that would never love her. Another tear rolled down her face as she thought about the night only five weeks ago when Mitchie was at a friends house and Shane stayed there.

_It all started out normally enough, Shane and Caitlyn talking and doing what they would do with Mitchie with out her being there. That is until Shane looked at Caitlyn with half closed eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. She told him every thing, her crush, him hurting her that night he slept with Mitchie, everything but what she did with Jason. He looked her in the eye's and told her that he did love her but loved Mitchie more. Then he leaned in and kissed her. After a serious make out session, he grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom. There he laid her down and did all the things she dreamed of, and made love to her all night long. He came in her more than once and since she was on the pill they were mostly safe. When Mitchie came home the next day they acted like nothing was wrong, and neither noticed the hurt in her eye's when Mitchie gave Shane this come and get some look and went to her room. He gave her Caitlyn one more kiss then disappeared after Mitchie. Not being able to be in the house any more she decided to head to a book store._

_Moan's filled the apartment just as she was opening the door._

Wiping away the tears she heard the front door open and Mitchie yelling for her excitedly. Walking out there she was going to listen to whatever it was Mitchie had to say then, ask Shane for a word and tell him the news that she found out today. Standing in front of them she asked what was up. Mitchie threw up her left hand and on the ring finger there was a new ring with a big diamond on it. She smiled big and said that Shane asked her to marry him. Putting on a big fake smile she hugged the new bride to be and the husband to be. Mitchie walked away to go call their friends and tell them the good news. Caitlyn and Shane share a mutual agreement never to let Mitchie know as he went to find his new fiancé. Rubbing her stomach slowly she vowed never to let Shane know about the secret that was growing there.

_A month later, Shane and Mitchie became husband and wife. Jason was the best man and Caitlyn was the maid of honor. They all danced the night away and no one noticed the few times that Caitlyn snuck off to throw up the food at the reception. After they got back from their honey moon, Mitchie announced that they were going to have a baby, and moved into their own house. Caitlyn had to move out due to the rent and moved in with Jason. One day when Jason was out she snuck out and went to the doctors and had an abortion. Nine months later, Mitchie had her healthy baby boy and Caitlyn was appointed god mother. Shane never found out about his other child, and Caitlyn pretended to be happy. In her mind that's how it needed to be._

_And she was not going to be the one to change it._

**Like omg I'm on a roll tonight I wrote and put up three story's. I hope you like them, I know this one had a kinda crappy ending and its sad but review please and tell me what you thought of it.**

**And if you couldn't tell the end italics are a flash forward the others are flash backs.**

**And I don't own anything but the idea's**


End file.
